


Brackish

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [799]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs have car trouble.





	Brackish

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/09/2001 for the word [brackish](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/09/brackish).
> 
> brackish  
> Somewhat salty.  
> Distasteful; unpalatable.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #448 Disaster.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Brackish

The brackish water enclosed around them. This was a disaster. Tony wasn't even sure what had happened. Last he knew, they were on the road. Next thing he knew, the car was completely underwater.

At the moment they had air in the car, the water hadn't actually made it in the car, but he wasn't sure how long that would last. Tony glanced at Gibbs who mouthed, “One, two, three.”

In tandem, they opened their windows and swam out of the car and to the surface of the water. Looking around they headed together for the closest land. “Why is it always my cars?” Tony bemoaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
